Lifesaver
by HashtagMC
Summary: When Percy drags Nico to the public bath, a certain, blonde-haired lifesaver catches Nico's eye. Mortal AU, Oneshot, Complete.


**Author's note:** This idea just came to my mind, so I sat down and pounded it out. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading, and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nico wasn't sure whether he should strangle Percy or thank him.

"Aw, come on Neeks, it'll be fun!" Percy had wailed, and reluctantly, Nico had agreed to accompany him and Annabeth to the town pool. He snorted as he saw Percy splashing in the water and trying to dive Annabeth underwater. Why she was still dating this dork, Nico had no idea. He turned away and began to swim laps. Now that he was here, he might as well do something useful. He wasn't the most athletic of his friends, but he found that he liked swimming. Usually, he despised any kind of physical training, but he might get to like swimming. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde-haired lifesaver scolding Percy, who had finally managed to dive Annabeth underwater.

That was the first time that he saw Will Solace.

* * *

In the next weeks, he formed the habit of going swimming twice a week, and more than once he caught himself being distracted by the, no need to deny it, good-looking lifesaver. A few times he even thought he had caught the blonde glancing at him, but that might as well be his imagination. And though Nico refused to admit it to himself, he secretly enjoyed the idea that they were having some sort of silent conversations. He began to go swimming even more often than Percy, and although none of his friends noticed his attraction towards the young man, they began to pull jokes about Nico's newly discovered addiction to water.

* * *

One day, Nico stepped into the pool, but the blonde lifesaver was nowhere to be seen. And despite the fact that they had never even exchanged a word, Nico immediately began to worry what was wrong. Of course, there were plenty of reasons why a young man would not appear to work. Maybe his mother was sick, maybe he was sick, or maybe he had taken a day off to spend some time with his girlfriend (something inside Nico's chest cringed at this idea). All in all, the guy had every right to be not there, and Nico had no right to be interested in his business. But in a sudden fit of courage, he asked the lady at the counter whether she knew where the tall, blonde employee was. The lady was (from Nico's point of view) as old as the hills, the type of woman that you'd imagine has three cats, pink porcelain plates and watches monochrome movies from the second last century; and she gave him a meaningful wink when she said that the subject of his affection (that choice of words caused him to blush) had called earlier today to let the boss know that he had caught a cold, nothing serious.

* * *

A few weeks later, the young man (Nico had caught a glimpse of his name tag that said _William Solace_ ) had been back to work already, Nico left the pool at the same time as his crush (he had got to admit that he _might_ be a little, tiny bit in love), and he suddenly found himself bumping into the good-looking young man that he had been secretly watching for the last few months. He felt his face heating he knew from experience that his ears must have the shade of dark red by now, so he hastily collected his belongings and mumbled a short excuse. He was about to leave towards the bus stop when he felt a hand at his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Nico."

"I'm Will Solace. Pleased to meet you." Pause. "You swim very good."

Nico almost melted at the sound of Solace's voice. He stuttered a quick 'thanks' and mumbled something about having to leave to catch the bus, but judging by his broad grin, the blonde knew exactly what effect he had on Nico. Curse the flush in his cheeks, curse this whole feelings-thing.

"Where do you live?" Solace bluntly asked, and Nico found himself stuttering his address without thinking. He watched surprised as Solace's grin grew wider. "I drive that direction, too, need a ride?" he offered, gesturing towards a car in the parking lot, and Nico nodded, maybe a bit _too_ enthusiastic, but if Will had noticed, he didn't let it show.

 _I must be mental_ , Nico thought. A car ride with a complete stranger? He felt for the baton in his pocket for assurance. He wasn't the violent kind of guy, but he knew how to defend himself in case of an emergency. He got into the car and Will started the engine.

Will Solace was a very talkative guy, and during the car ride he kept talking. About his hobbies, how he jobbed at the pool to fund his education, about funny incidents during his work, and whatnot. All Nico had to do was insert a few 'yes', 'no' or 'hm-mm' at the right times. But all too soon, they stood in front of the house where Nico's small two-room apartment was. He mumbled a hasty 'goodbye' and 'thanks for the ride' and was surprised to find Solace shift from one foot to another when he looked up.

"Um, Nico, err, I wondered – would you like to… meet me tomorrow when my shift is over? Don't know, to grab some food at McDonald's or something…" he muttered, trailing off. Nico felt his heartbeat fastening. "Like… a date?" he shyly asked. Will shuffled his feet. "Um, yeah?" he answered quietly. Nico felt his lips splitting into a broad grin when he answered. "I would love to do that." Will looked up, and there was unmistakeable hope in his eyes. "Really? I mean, great!" He hesitantly reached out a hand, and Nico seized and shook it. "See you tomorrow, then" he said, trying to sound confident, though his heart was in his mouth.

Will grinned, too. "See you tomorrow, beauty" he called over his shoulder.

Beauty? Really? Well, one thing was for sure, Nico thought while he was fumbling with the keys. He had never anticipated a day more impatient than tomorrow. This was better (or worse?) than Birthday and Christmas together. _Beauty_ he thought as he lay in his bed. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life.

Yeah, he should definitely thank Percy for dragging him into the bath.


End file.
